


Obsessed

by JessLovesRobron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Declarations Of Love, Gay, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M, Mystery, Obsession, Risks, Robert Being Protective, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Suspicions, Texting, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesRobron/pseuds/JessLovesRobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lachlan has an obsession with Aaron instead of Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fourth Time Lucky

_It's happened for the fourth time that same week._

'The car's playing up again,' Chrissie complains, walking into the living-room where her family currently are. She gives a small huff of annoyance before sitting down on the two-seater sofa beside Robert, who appears to not have heard a word his wife has just said, being a little too occupied with his mobile phone.

'That's the fourth time this week,' her father, Lawrence, grumbles from the armchair in the corner, now folding up the newspaper he had been reading. He lays it down on the arm of the chair and looks rather confused. 'Why on earth does this keep happening?'

'Search me,' Chrissie sighs in frustration, having taken about all she can take with her car, 'but it's getting bloody ridiculous now,' she adds. 'I've got a meeting at five and no car to get me there.'

'Take Robert's,' Lawrence suggests. 'I'm sure he won't be needing it.'

'Says who?' Robert speaks, now looking up, though his phone remains in front of him.

'Oh, Dad, I can't keep relying on Robert's car every time my one's having difficulties,' Chrissie says, biting her lip in thought. 'I just wish I knew what's wrong with it, otherwise we'll have to buy a new one.'

'We've spent far too much money on the ones we already have,' Lawrence replies. 'There's no way we can afford another just like that; we're rich, not stupid.'

Chrissie simply accepts this, sinking back into her chair.

'I can call Aaron for you,' Lachlan suddenly pipes up from where he's seated in front of the television. The game he was currently playing is now forgotten about.

'That's the only option we have, I guess,' Chrissie agrees, a pathetic shrug of her shoulders to follow. She's not really liking the idea of calling the same mechanic out four times in one week, but she realises she doesn't really have a choice if she wants to make it to her all-important meeting on time.

'That poor boy's been out three times already,' Lawrence says, sympathetically frowning. 'He must think we enjoy wasting his time.'

Robert steps in, 'Lawrence is right, for once.'

'Right, and what do you two suggest I do?' Chrissie snaps, looking from her husband to her father, waiting for an answer she full-well knows neither of them have. 'It's the only option I have,' she continues after a few seconds of silence. 'Besides, it's his job, isn't it?'

Robert and Lawrence have no other words to argue with.

'Great.' Lachlan stands up before either Robert or Lawrence think of a response to change Chrissie's mind. He drops his controller carelessly to the ground. 'I'll go call him.'

Chrissie smiles as her son makes her way towards the door. 'Thanks, Lucky.'

'Lachlan, hold up-' Robert stops in mid-sentence of trying to stop his stepson from rushing out the door. But he sees the kid has now vanished and is most probably dialling Aaron's number, which he surprisingly knows off-by-heart.

* * *

Not even an hour later, there's a sharp knock at the door.

'I'll get it,' Lachlan calls, emerging from the living-room. He dashes through the passage in an attempt to catch the door before anyone else does. In success, he flashes a grin and pulls the door wide open, revealing local mechanic, Aaron Livesy in his blue overalls, which he wears as his garage uniform.

'Hey,' Lachlan greets, playing it off coolly.

Aaron nods in reply, looking over Lachlan's shoulder. 'Your mum about?'

'Yeah, come in,' Lachlan offers, stepping to the side.

Aaron walks past Lachlan and drops his tools down on the tiled-flooring while Lachlan closes the door behind him. Aaron then looks around, the house seeming to be very empty. He frowns in confusion, ready to question the young boy about his mother's whereabouts.

Thankfully, Chrissie chooses that moment to come down from the staircase.

'Aaron,' she sighs in relief as she approaches him, 'thank God you're here.'

'No worries,' Aaron replies. 'Fixing cars - it's what I do.'

'Right,' Chrissie says, 'let's hope we're lucky the fourth time around.'

Aaron nods in agreement, 'I reckon I'm beginning to know this place like the back of me hand.'

Chrissie laughs at that, not realising Lachlan's eyes are now narrowing at the scene in front of him as the jealousy burns. He knows Aaron is completely gay and has no interest in his mother whatsoever, but he can't help feeling as though she still has a better chance of winning Aaron over than he does.

'I really should apologise, Aaron,' Chrissie begins shortly after, sighing as she does. 'I haven't got a clue what's going on with it.'

'It happens,' Aaron tells her, shrugging.

'Well, it's out the back for when you're ready,' Chrissie says kindly. 'Would you like a brew before you get started?'

'Nah, I'll just get on with it,' Aaron declines, picking his tool box up. He feels awkward as it is, just being in the same room as his secret-lover's wife, but to sit and have tea with her will be completely crossing the line and he wouldn't be able to get over the guilt so easily.

'Right. I'll be in my office if you need anything,' Chrissie offers, giving Aaron one last smile before heading off in the direction she came from.

'I'll show you to the car,' Lachlan says, opening the front door.

'There's no need,' Aaron assures, the last thing he wants is a kid following him around like a lost puppy. He walks past Lachlan, giving the kid a small nod as he does. After hearing the front door close, Aaron assumes Lachlan has gone back inside, so he makes the short journey round the back of the house.

Little does he know, creepy Lachlan is right on his heels.

* * *

Aaron has had his head stuck in the boot of Chrissie car for the time of twenty long minutes.

He's so focused on wanting to get the job finished as soon as possible before a certain blond lad sees him that he doesn't notice Lachlan's eyes fixed on him, watching his every movement. The couple of times Aaron has looked up though, and has caught Lachlan's eyes, he's put it down as Lachlan having an interest in being a mechanic.  _Boy, is he wrong as fuck_.

After a few short minutes, Lachlan breaks the silence around them, 'How long have you known?'

Aaron doesn't even look up and continues to work on the car when replying, 'Known what?'

'You wanted to become a mechanic,' Lachlan says, and Aaron is relieved because for a second there, he thought Lachlan was randomly bringing up his sexuality; he's re-lives that story far too many times and he'd rather not go over it with a kid he barely knows.

So Aaron simply shrugs. 'You don't get offered much opportunity with a criminal record,' he explains bluntly. He has now turned away from the car and his bending down at his tool box.

'So being a mechanic was never the plan?' Lachlan questions, genuinely interested in the older boy's life.

'I ain't fussed, mate.' Aaron pulls out a wrench from amongst his tools and stands back in front of the vehicle. 'Besides,' he continues, 'it's about the only thing I'm good at so who am I to complain.'

'I'm sure that's not true.' The words have left Lachlan's mouth before he has a chance to stop them, unable to control it after hearing Aaron putting himself down.

'Yeah, and what would you know?' Aaron snaps, eyes locked angrily with Lachlan's sympathetic ones. 'You don't know anything about me.'

There's a few moments of silence where Aaron is staring at Lachlan and Lachlan is staring at Aaron, until Aaron decides to break the stare with a shake of his head to carry on working with the car.

'Maybe I know you more than you think.' Again, he just can't stop the word-vomit and has no control in what his mind and emotions are telling him to say.

Aaron pauses, now looking up, his expression holding something which looks like a warning, telling Lachlan to shut his mouth before he regrets it.

Before he has a chance to, another person is joining the scene.

It's Robert. Of course.

He's approaching the boys with his hands fitted tightly into his trouser pockets. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, seeing the nerves Aaron is carrying with him, before his gaze turns on Lachlan.

'Your mum wants you inside,' he speaks.

'What for?' Lachlan replies, seeming irritated by the interruption.

'Go find out,' is all Robert says.

Lachlan groans, rolling his eyes because all he wants to do is watch Aaron doing his thing with cars all day. 'See you, Aaron,' he sighs, then disappears around the corner.

'That kid's a right weirdo,' Aaron mutters after seeing Lachlan go out of sight. His eyes now land on Robert.

'Don't I get a thank you?' Robert asks, finding himself a lot closer to Aaron than he was before, a cheeky smile on his face.

'Yeah? For what?' Aaron replies.

'For saving you,' Robert smirks. 'Things would've gotten so much uglier if I hadn't come by.'

'I can handle Chrissie's freak of a son,' Aaron assures before continuing his work on the car.

What with the long pause which follows, Aaron isn't sure if Robert is till there or not.

'And can you handle me?' Robert is now standing behind Aaron, his hands on the younger boy's waist, causing him to jump a little.

Aaron refuses to let it get to him and ignores the hands that are touching him, the fact that Robert's front is pressed hardly onto his back, and that Robert is leaning down to place warm kisses on Aaron's neck.

'Can you?' Robert whispers into Aaron's ear hotly and Aaron shivers, dumbly dropping the wrench onto a pipe.

'Look what you made me do,' Aaron groans, only for Robert to chuckle at him.

'Now you've dropped that, how about you drop your pants for me too?' Robert suggests, his hands snaking further down Aaron until they reach his clothed crotch.

'I'm working,' is all Aaron says before removing Robert's hands from his waist. He turns around, now face to face with the older boy he's been hoping to avoid. 'And you're forgetting your missus can walk around that corner at any moment.'

'Good point,' Robert agrees. He briefly checks the pathway is clear before bending down the short distance to capture Aaron's lips with his. His hands automatically go up to caress Aaron's cheeks and Aaron does his usual and rests his hands on Robert's shoulders which eventually leads to either taking his clothes off or to his waist. But at this point it time, it looks like neither, as the kiss is only a few seconds long and right on Robert's doorstep - literally.

When Robert pulls away, he drags Aaron's bottom lip with him. 'Scrapyard tomorrow, half nine. Make sure you're there.' He gives his secret lover one final peck before walking off in the direction Lachlan had gone in, Aaron watching him until he's no longer in view.

He sighs and picks the wrench back up, getting on with the task he'd be set, though he sees no point.

Being a well-trained mechanic means Aaron can tell someone has tampered with the car, just like the other three times.

It means someone clearly wants him around.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_______________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A massive thanks if you've read and those who haven't... well they clearly wouldn't be here.**

**Anyway, I'm making this into a short story so there'll be more chapters to come, though I'm not sure how many. But hopefully the second chapter will be uploaded later on. Comment if you think I should continue, or share the love with Kudos!**

**Hope you've enjoyed.**

**\- Jess, x**


	2. Three's A Crowd

'Oy, where you off to?'

Aaron stops dead in his tracks at the sound of his mother's voice, irritated by the interruption of his plans to escape the house before she wakes up. He's paused just near the doorway when he turns around, sighing as he meets his mother's suspicious eyes.

'Thought you were asleep,' Aaron says, noticing how her hair is mussed and she's standing in her silky pink dressing gown and fluffy slippers.

'Well I'm not,' Chas points out.

'Clearly,' Aaron mutters, now leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He stays like this, eyebrow raised, waiting for his mother to question him about where he's going again. It's been that way ever since she found out about the affair, demanding to know where he is every second of every day.

'You haven't answered me question,' Chas continues, though she doesn't need an answer - not really. She knows  _exactly_ where her son is going and she knows  _exactly_ who he's going to see. But the last time she accused Aaron, it didn't end so well and she's definitely learnt from it.

'Scrapyard,' Aaron answers casually, and it's not a complete lie because he is... except on a different kind of business. He can tell his mum doesn't believe a word though. 'What, aren't I allowed to work nowadays?'

'Never said that,' Chas replies.

'Good.' Aaron tugs up the zip on his jacket and then slides his hands into the pockets. His eyes eventually land back to his mother. 'Right, is that all 'cause I really need to get going,' he asks her impatiently.

'Actually,' she pulls out a white envelope from her dressing gown pocket and holds it out to him, 'this came for you this morning.'

Aaron looks from the letter to Chas, eyebrows furrowed in confusion; he wasn't expecting a letter. 'What is it?' he questions.

'Well, I don't know, do I?' Chas replies, waving the letter for Aaron to take. 'It's addressed to you, not me.'

'Probably sommet to do with the scrapyard,' Aaron assumes, a small shrug following to show whatever the letter is holding inside is the least of his worries right now. 'Leave it on me bed - I'll have a look when I get home.'

'It might be important,' Chas tells him, looking down at the letter with curiosity.

'If it is, I'll find out later, won't I?' is the last thing Aaron says before he's opening the front door and walking outside. And as much as Chas wants to stop her son, she's forced to bite her tongue and watch him go, because there's no stopping Aaron unless he wants to be stopped.

After the door slams shut, Chas takes a look at the mysterious envelope one last time.

'Oh, Aaron,' she sighs to herself, 'what have you gotten yourself into this time, son...' She's currently deep in thought, remembering how easy it is for Aaron to come across trouble - and any trouble of his is trouble of hers. She's having to fight of the temptation to read it, her fingers grazing over the opening because it's killing her not knowing. Deciding she would rather not be kicked out of Aaron's good books, Chas walks up the stairs and finds herself in Aaron's bedroom. Doing as he said, she places the sealed-envelope on his sheets before turning on her heels and leaving it there.

But boy is Aaron's in for a nasty surprise when he gets home and eventually opens it.

* * *

'Can I come with you?'

'For the tenth time, Lachlan, I said no,' Robert tells him, the irritation clear in his voice. It's fair to say he's had about all he can take of Chrissie's annoyance of a son. 'Anyway, you're supposed to be at school,' he then says a little more calmly, typing something on his phone as he does.

'Mum gave me the day off,' Lachlan tells him with a shrug.

'Because you claim to be ill,' Robert snaps, hitting the send button on his device before sliding his phone into his pocket. He turns his eyes back on Lachlan. 'Watching TV and relaxing - isn't that what kids your age do when they pull a sickie to get out of school?'

Lachlan's eyes narrow and his teeth are gritted. 'I'm not pretending, if that's what you're saying.'

'All I'm saying is it's funny how you've perked up all of a sudden,' Robert replies. He doesn't believe a word of what Lachlan is telling him and thinks it's ridiculous how far Chrissie and Lawrence go into believing his web of lies.

'People get better when they're sick,' Lachlan says, a little too casually for Robert's liking. It's almost as though he knows he's taking the family for a fool and enjoying it, loving the fact that they believe everything to come out of his mouth. Then again, if anything, Lachlan is only a reminder of Robert when he was Lachlan's age - all he ever did was lie his way through life, except Robert's lies were a little more extreme.

'Yeah, likely story,' Robert mutters, receiving yet another impatient text.

Just as he pulls out his phone to read it, Chrissie walks through the door, thankfully not having heard the part of the conversation where Robert accuses her son of being a liar. She notices how the room falls to a silence and now grows suspicious.

'What's going on?' she questions, looking from Robert to Lachlan.

'Lachlan wants to come to the scrapyard,' Robert mumbles out his reply, currently in focus at his mobile screen while he types out yet another text to someone. He eventually looks up at Chrissie. 'Told him no but he isn't having it.'

'Lucky, you're not feeling well,' Chrissie says, sympathetically smiling. 'Maybe it's best for you to stay at home and rest - you can go to the scrapyard with Robert another time.'

'I wanna go today,' Lachlan whines childishly. 'I'm feeling a lot better now,' he assures, 'and besides, a bit of fresh air will do me some good, won't it?'

'What if you start feeling sick again?' Chrissie questions, arms folded.

'Then Robert can bring me back home,' Lachlan suggests, ignoring the barely-audible "charming" from Robert. 'It's not like I'll be hours away.'

Chrissie thinks this over for a moment, her lip drawn between her teeth. 'I guess it can't make you any worse,' she eventually agrees. 'Okay, if - and only _if_ \- it's fine with Aaron and Adam, you can go.'

'Nice one, Mum,' Lachlan says. 'I'll be in the car.' He doesn't wait for another word and heads out the door.

'Hang on,' Robert speaks, 'don't I have a say in this?'

'What's the problem?' Chrissie speaks quietly, walking the short distance to stand in front of her husband. 'You want to spend time with my son, don't you?'

 _No,_ Robert bitterly thinks, though he doesn't dare say it.

'It's not that,' he says instead.

'Then what?' Chrissie challenges, her brow raised in suspicion.

Robert hesitates, realising he has no other explanation as to why he doesn't want to bring Lachlan along to the scrapyard. He's not likely to use his alone time with Aaron as an excuse, is he? Sometimes Robert realises how outing himself and Aaron will make things so much easier - then he remembers how much he has to lose and backs out of it.

'Nothing,' Robert decides on.

'Good.' Chrissie smiles and wraps her arms around Robert, standing on her tip-toes as she reaches up for a kiss. Robert returns it, only for Chrissie to pull away a second later. 'It's about time my son started making an effort to spend time with you,' she continues, 'the least you could do is return it.'

Robert nods in forced-agreement, removing his hands from Chrissie waist. 'I'll see you later,' he promises, pecking her once more before walking out.

He's just dreading Aaron's face when he finds out there will be no alone time.

* * *

Robert's pulling up at the scrapyard shortly after, slowing down to park his car just outside the cabin. He barely has the car drawn to a halt before Lachlan undoes his seatbelt and jumps out the vehicle, shortly followed by Robert.

The cabin door swings open, revealing Aaron who clocks on straight away that Robert hasn't come alone. He makes his way down the steps, shaking his head with disappointed, a confused expression on his face as he says, 'So you've brought a friend.'

'Not out of choice,' Robert says in defence. 'Believe me,' he adds.

'I'm right here,' Lachlan says pointedly. He then smiles as Aaron comes closer. 'Hiya, Aaron.'

Aaron gives him a small nod and then turns to Robert. 'Can I talk to you?'

'What, now?' Robert asks nervously.

'Yes, now,' Aaron hisses, shaking his head once more before disappearing back into the cabin.

'Wait here,' Robert tells Lachlan before following Aaron's footsteps into the cabin, closing the for behind him. He sees Aaron sitting at the desk, running his hands through his hair. His head snaps straight up at hearing the door close.

'Look, I know what you're gonna say-' Robert begins.

'What are you playing at?' Aaron snaps in anger, cutting Robert off. He's now standing, holding his arms up in question.

'Chrissie made me bring him,' Robert explains helplessly. 'There's nothing I could do about it.'

'Maybe you could try saying no,' Aaron hisses. 'Or what, does she wear the pants in your so-called marriage?'

'Hey, there's no need for that,' Robert sighs, approaching closer to the desk where Aaron is still stood. 'I tried, Aaron, but I couldn't think of a good enough excuse, could I?'

'You're unbelievable,' Aaron mumbles.

'We've still got a couple of hours until Adam comes in.' Robert tries lightening things up but it only causes Aaron laugh humourlessly, showing he clearly isn't taking well to this.

'Right,' Aaron says with cutting sarcasm, 'you undress me and I'll undress you while your bird's kid watches. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll keep it to himself.'

'I didn't mean-'

The cabin door opening causes Robert to clamp his mouth shut and turn, only to see Lachlan standing in the doorway. 'Can I come in yet?' he asks.

'No,' Robert replies, 'but I tell you what you could do...' he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. 'Here,' he hands Lachlan a twenty-pound note, 'go treat yourself.'

Lachlan puts the money into the pocket. 'Nice. I'll go later.'

'I was hoping you'd bring me a coffee back,' Robert tells him, hoping to persuade him some how. 'Come on, the village is twenty minutes away, if that.'

'Fine, but only because I fancy a milkshake,' Lachlan agrees. He turns his eyes onto Aaron. 'You want anything, Aaron? I'm buying.'

'I'm good,' Aaron replies, maybe a little more grumpy than he intended to sound.

Lachlan sighs but nods, before disappearing out the cabin. Robert walks across and closes the cabin door, locking it to prevent any interruptions. He makes his way back over to Aaron.

'See?' Robert says. 'It's sorted.'

'For now,' Aaron replies. 'He'll be back before we know it.'

'Which is why,' he murmurs, making his way around the desk to where Aaron is, 'we should make the most of the time we have.'

Robert cups the back of Aaron's neck and pulls him forward into a warm kiss. As much as Aaron wants to pull back and tell him it's wrong because of Lachlan, he can't find the strength to and therefore, he returns it, his hands finding there way to Robert's shoulders.

One hand of Robert's is behind Aaron's head and the other is on his waist, pushing him so he has Aaron trapped between the desk and his body. They're slowly running out of breath but in this moment, they don't particularly care.

Robert lifts Aaron up effortlessly onto the desk and slots himself between Aaron's opened legs, the kiss only deepening as Robert slides his tongue into Aaron's mouth uninvited. Wasting no time, Aaron pulls Robert's jacket off, followed by the older boy's shirt to reveal his bare torso.

And let's just say, whenever clothes begin to get thrown off, it leads to all kinds of dirty behaviour.

* * *

Aaron and Robert are searching around the cabin for their clothes when they hear a knock on the door.

'Why's the door locked?' It's Lachlan, shouting from outside.

Panicking, Robert pulls his shirt over his head, followed by his jacket. Then he pauses for a slight second as he watches Aaron doing the same behind the desk... and he just can't help thinking about how much he's going to miss his body as it disappears under the fabric of his shirt. He knows it'll be a long while before he gets the chance to touch it again.

After another knock, Robert turns away and straightens out his hair and then his clothes. He double checks Aaron and makes sure he's decent before walking over to the door and pulling it open.

Lachlan, with a frown, walks in. He's holding a milkshake, coffee, and a bag of sweets. He looks from Robert to Aaron suspiciously.

'Why's the door locked?' he questions them both, feeling unwanted and disappointed.

'Don't know what you're talking about, mate,' is all Aaron says, sitting back down on his chair causing Lachlan's frown to deepen.

'Sometimes it gets jammed,' Robert tells him with a shrug.

Lachlan, seeming to have believed it, nods and hands Robert his coffee. He walks further into the cabin, his eyes locked on Aaron. 'So, what's going on?'

'Nothing,' Robert speaks. 'Come on, we're going.'

'What d'you mean we're going?' Lachlan demands.

'I'm done here,' Robert informs Lachlan. He gives Aaron once final glance. 'I'll see you around.'

'What, we can't seriously be going already?' Lachlan complains when Robert ushers him out the door.

'I've done what I needed to do,' Robert says simply. 'We've got no reason to stay.'

Lachlan groans. 'This was so not worth missing school for,' he mutters. 'See you soon, Aaron.' Then he stalks out the cabin in a sulk. Both Aaron and Robert are confused at the behaviour but let it slip.

'I'll text you,' Robert says before walking out the cabin and closing the door.

* * *

Aaron arrives back at The Woolpack when it's nearing up to ten at night.

Deciding he'd rather avoid his mother, he chooses to go through the front door instead of the pub's doors where he knows Chas will most likely be taking the night shift behind the bar.

He walks in and closes the door behind him, quickly shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. He catches a glimpse of Diane in the back room, watching one of her old television programmes while sat on the sofa - and not wanting to have her ramble on about this character and that character, he darts upstairs.

He walks into his bedroom and closes the door, immediately walking over to his bed and sitting down. His phone suddenly bleeps, indicating that he has a text message. He's sure of himself that it's Robert and is about to open it up, until he sees a white envelope lying on his bed beside him, all sealed and mysterious with his name on the front of it. 

He'd forgotten about the mysterious letter.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

____________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I should probably apologise for not adding as much detail in this chapter - it was rushed because I really wanted to get it finished today like I promised. It's nearing up to twelve o'clock and I'm shattered! I'll try better with the next one to come.**

**Thanks a lot if you've read anyway.**

**\- Jess, x**


	3. The Letter "L"

_Aaron,_

_I feel like a coward for writing this in a letter but here goes..._

_Ever since I moved to the village and laid eyes on you, I've been having these feelings. It's difficult to explain but I know they exist. It's like my heart speeds up and I struggle breathing, and I just get so nervous when you're around._

_I've been trying to convince myself for years that I'm straight, because that'll be the more easier and normal route to take, wouldn't it? But every time I see you, it's impossible. It's like you bring out the real me, like I can be who I truly am when you're around and I don't need to hide. It's an amazing feeling. It feels like I'm not alone._

_I know you feel it too. It's obvious and you're a fool if you deny it. I mean, why else would you be spending so much time with Robert? You clearly want to get close to me. I can see it in your deep blue eyes every time they land on me, that I'm what you want, that I'm what you need._

_Of course I know all about your tragic past and I empathise. It couldn't have been easy and I highly doubt you're over it. I see the pain in your eyes and the effort you put in trying to smile and it tells me how broken you really are. I reckon right now, all you need is a shoulder to cry on - I can be that shoulder!_

_I realise this must come as a shock, and a bit weird considering the age gap, but we shouldn't look at it like that. I'm falling for you and you're falling for me, that's all that matters. It's a love which nobody can tear apart. They'll understand - I'm sure they will._

_Don't think on it too much._

_Love,_

_L x_

Aaron has been staring at this same twisted and disturbed letter for the past ten minutes, trying to get his head around it. He feels sick, mentally and physically. The sheet of paper is creasing under his firm grip, the anger inside of him boiling and he just can't keep it under control.

Lawrence.

He did this.

It's the only possibility Aaron has running through his mind and it all adds up evenly. He remembers Robert discussing it: Lawrence's past with Harold, and prison, and his sick fantasies about having a toy-boy on his arm, as well as hitting on Robert on several occasions.

It all unfortunately makes sense for it to be him who has written the letter.

Reading over the letter "L" one last time, Aaron angrily scrunches the piece of paper up into a ball and throws it across the room. It bounces off the edge of the bin and lands on the floor - failed. He makes a note to himself to pick it up later on.

Aaron stays like this, deep in thought. He should've seen it coming, what with hanging around at Home Farm a lot and being who he was; it was only a matter of time. It's clear now that Lawrence must be over his skin-crawling crush on Robert and moved on... to Aaron.

Cringing at the thought, Aaron picks up his phone from the bed, seeing he still has an unread text. He opens it up and isn't surprised to see it's from a caring Robert.

**Robert: Get home alright?**

Robert knows Aaron gets home late and every day for weeks he's been sending that same text to Aaron, asking if he got home safely. Aaron reckons it's a nice thought but he's not a kid and can look after himself, though he can't deny loving the protective side of Robert.

Aaron replies back to the text almost immediately.

**Aaron: Yeah, when can I see you next?**

Aaron has to wait the long, agonising time of fifteen minutes until his phone is bleeping again, and he wastes no time in opening up the new text.

**Robert: Not sure. Is everything alright?**

Aaron has his reply already typed out, except he's hesitating on sending it, his thumb hovering over the send button. He wants to let Robert know what's going on, but at the same time, he doesn't. After remembering the promise they'd made about no more secrets, Aaron decides on hitting 'send'.

**Aaron: I need to talk to you.**

Not even a minute later, he receives another text.

**Robert: Not pregnant, are you?**

Maybe any other time, he would've smirked or something. But Aaron, right now, really isn't in the mood for joking.

**Aaron: I'm being serious.**

**Robert: I'll try and get away for an hour tomorrow, what's the problem?**

**Aaron: You'll find out.**

Aaron doesn't even wait for another text from Robert and instead, he puts his mobile on silent and sets it down on the bedside table. He walks across the room and picks up the damaged paper from beside the bed, neatening it out.

There'll be no point telling Robert without any proof.

* * *

_Tomorrow couldn't come around quick enough._

Aaron wakes up to a text message from Robert, relieved to see it's details about meeting up. Eleven o'clock at the scrapyard - perfect. Aaron quickly sends a reply back, telling him to either come alone or not bother coming at all, and then gets out of bed.

The time's already hitting half ten, meaning Aaron hasn't got his usual amount of time to get ready. He slings on a pair of jeans and a shirt from his wardrobe, knowing he hasn't got the time to gel his hair so he leaves it as it is. He grabs his phone and the letter, then makes his way down the stairs.

He puts his jacket on and then slides the items into the empty pockets before walking out the door, in a rush for two reasons: to not be late, but also before his mum has the chance to catch him leaving early again.

As he makes his way to the scrapyard, he realises he hasn't got a clue what he's going to say or do yet.

* * *

Aaron is approaching the cabin and he can see Robert's figure in the distance.

He's leaning against the locked cabin door causally, both of his hands in his pockets. His eyes are fixed on Aaron, impatiently waiting for the younger boy.

'You're late,' Robert says as soon as Aaron draws to a halt in front of him. He pushes himself off the door and moves out the way.

'I'm here now, aren't I?' Aaron replies, unlocking the door and walking inside.

Robert follows him in, closing the door behind them. His eyes find Aaron's immediately.

'What's this all about, Aaron?' Robert questions, genuinely confused as Aaron has told him near enough nothing about the sudden need to meet.

Aaron hesitates before he digs into his pocket and pulls out a screwed-up piece of paper. He holds it out towards Robert who looks suspiciously from the sheet of paper to Aaron.

'What's this?' he asks, taking the item slowly, though his eyes still remain on Aaron.

'Read it,' is all Aaron says before walking around his desk and sitting down on the chair behind it. He leans back and waits.

Robert just sighs before looking down at the paper Aaron had given him, his eyes moving from right to left as he reads over every line written down on it.

All Aaron can do is watch helplessly from where he is. There's no going back on it now. He's forced to watch Robert's every movement and every expression. He notices how Robert's jaw tightens during a certain part of the note, and his fists clenching in either anger or jealousy - perhaps both. He's taking his time with it, and Aaron can only assume he's doing exactly what he did - reading it over more than once, hoping for it to not be real.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Robert finally says, looking up.

'You tell me,' Aaron replies, 'do you recognise the writing?'

'I don't pay attention to anyone's writing, Aaron,' Robert snaps, sighing afterwards to calm down a little. 'It's gotta be Lawrence.'

'I had a feeling it was,' Aaron tells him. 'Funnily enough, I didn't think the guy even knew my name, let alone be in love with me.'

Robert is now biting his lip, scanning over the letter once more before shaking his head. 'He's a sick bastard and I'm not gonna let you be his next victim.'

'Victim?' Aaron asks, now standing up and walking around the desk to once again stand in front of Robert. 'What d'you mean by  _victim_?'

'It doesn't matter,' Robert mutters. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, thinking things over before locking his eyes with Aaron's, a serious expression on his face. 'Just stay away from him and Home Farm, alright?'

Aaron shrugs. 'Suits me.'

'Someone needs to sort him out,' Robert says, venom in every word.

'Oh and I s'pose you're gonna be the one to do it, are you?' Aaron questions.

'Well, it looks like I don't have a choice right now, Aaron,' Robert replies. 'Just - let me know if you get anymore of these,' he gestures out the paper before folding it up and putting it inside his pocket. 'I'll deal with this one later.'

'What you actually planning on doing, Robert?' Aaron asks, eyebrow raised.

'Just leave it to me.'

Aaron shakes his head and looks away, still unsure.

'Hey,' Robert reaches up and cups Aaron chin, tilting his head back to face him, 'what's the matter?'

Aaron stares for a moment before replying quietly, 'I don't want you getting yourself into trouble for me.'

Robert chuckles which turns into a fond smile. 'I don't intend to beat him black and blue - just yet. I'll give him a warning, like a threat, and if it continues then I guess we'll have to see where it goes from there.' Robert is speaking so softly and it's making Aaron's heart melt, as well as the feeling of Robert's thumb grazing over his bottom lip repeatedly.

'Fine,' Aaron agrees in a whisper.

Robert smiles again, leaning forward and closing the short distance between them. It's only short but it's so sweet, their lips moving passionately against the other's and Robert's hands remaining on Aaron's cheeks as it happens. Then they pull away slightly, but still close enough to the point where Aaron can feel Robert's breath on his skin as he talks.

'I'll sort it,' Robert promises, kissing Aaron once more before pulling away fully. 'Trust me.'

* * *

After Robert's meeting, he's driving straight back home.

During the journey, he can barely concentrate on the actual road itself, his mind too focused on thinking about his own father-in-law stalking his Aaron. He knows he has to do something about it, because seeing Aaron getting hurt by that same dirty old man will be just as painful for Robert to witness.

To his relief, he pulls into the Home Farm driveway a few moments later. He gets out the vehicle, locks and alarms it and then walks into the house.

He's greeted by a chirpy Chrissie who immediately pecks him on the cheek when he walks through the door. 'How did the meeting go?' she asks.

'It was good,' Robert tells her. 'Excuse me, Chrissie,' he then finds himself saying, walking past her and into the living-room. He sees Lachlan at the desk, his head down as he scribbles down on a piece of paper - probably homework.

But Lawrence isn't in usual spot in the armchair in the corner.

'What's the matter, Robert?' Chrissie asks, having followed her husband.

'Where's your dad?' Robert questions impatiently, ignoring her previous question.

'In his office, I think, why?'

Yet again, Chrissie doesn't get an answer because Robert walks straight past her and is making his way to Lawrence's office, ignoring Chrissie's calls of his name behind him.

* * *

Robert isn't even thinking by the time he's outside the door of Lawrence's office. In fact, he doesn't even care to knock before he enters and just walks in, a stunned Lawrence looking up from the paperwork he's been currently woking on.

'Oh, it's only you,' Lawrence says, looking back down at his work as he murmurs, 'what can I do for you, Robert?'

There's a moment's silence while Robert walks the small distance from the door to Lawrence's desk and slams the folded-up piece of paper down hard on his desk, causing the elder man to jump in fright.

'I don't wanna hear excuses,' Robert hisses, 'because I quite frankly don't care why you're doing it. But I want it to stop.'

Lawrence drops the ink pen from his hand, looking down at the paper in confusion and then he looks up at Robert. 'Firstly, I have no idea what you're talking about. And secondly, I haven't the faintest idea what this piece of paper is.'

'Cut the crap,' Robert snaps. He snatches the paper from the desk and unfolds it angrily before putting it back down on the desk. 'Look familiar now, does it?'

Lawrence squints his eyes, scanning over the writing for a brief moment. 'Hang on,' he looks back up, 'you think I writ this?'

'I wouldn't put it past you,' Robert replies. 'In fact, I wouldn't put anything past you, like tampering with your own daughter's car just to get him over here.'

Lawrence gasps at that, offended by the accusation. 'How dare you?' he says. 'You can't come into my office and accuse me of such nonsense.'

'I can do whatever the hell I please around here,' Robert challenges.

'Not under my roof, you can't.' Lawrence is now standing at height-level with Robert. 'Now get out of my office.'

'Make me,' Robert spits, to which Lawrence falls silent. 'No? Right,' he leans in closer to his father-in-law, their faces barely an inch apart, 'I'm gonna say this once and once only so listen up. You make sure those pathetic love letters stop, because the next time Aaron gets one, I won't go so easy. Understood?' Robert takes a frightened-Lawrences silence as in he understands the consequences.

'Good.' Robert swipes the letter back from the desk and puts it into his pocket. 'If you breathe a word about this to Chrissie, or anyone, just remember what I'm capable of. All right?' He scoffs at the scared old man in front of him before turning on his heels and walking out the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lawrence remains behind the other side of the door: frightened, confused, and hurt.

* * *

Aaron gets home a lot earlier than he intended to that day.

He'd finished off his duties at the scrapyard and was no longer needed, so he went home gladly.

As he walks through the front door, his mother is walking down the staircase in her dressing gown and Aaron assumes Alicia is taking the night shift so she has gotten ready for bed.

Aaron puts his keys into his pocket and then shrugs off his jacket, hanging it up.

'You're back early,' Chas mutters, walking past Aaron and going into the living-room.

Aaron follows her casually. 'I wasn't needed anymore,' he says, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a can of beer. He opens it up and takes the first fresh sip, feeling the bitter liquid run down his throat.

'Right,' Chas nods. She picks up a white envelope from the kitchen counter and holds it out to her son. 'Another one came for you,' she explains shortly.

Aaron's eyebrows furrow as he takes the envelope after putting his beer down on the table. He flips the paper over, seeing the same identical writing which holds his name.

'Anything important?' Chas asks, suspicion evident.

'Er, no,' Aaron assures, shrugging it off. 'Just work - boring, really. I'll have a read tomorrow, I'm shattered.' Before Chas can question her son any further, he's disappeared out the room and up the stairs to his own bedroom.

He groans in frustration, pulling out his mobile. He clicks on the contact he's looking for, and begins typing a text.

**Aaron: Got another one.**

Not even a minute later, he gets a reply from the person.

**Robert: Right, same time tomorrow.**

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Promises x2

Robert has read over the messy-written letter nearly five times and after each time, he only gets angrier.  _It's only a crush_ , he keeps telling himself, but it's not as simple as that. Every word stings him, fuelling the anger which burns inside. Every violated phrase is like gasoline added to it, causing his fists to clench around the paper, his jaw rooted.

Robert had almost forgotten Aaron is still in the room, until the younger boy speaks, 'You expecting it to change or sommet?'

Robert looks up after a second with a confused expression after just missing what Aaron has just said. 'What?'

'Give it a rest,' Aaron says, snatching the letter out of Robert's grasp. He puts it on the desk behind him so it's out of Robert's reach. 'What you've read is what it says; reading it again won't change it.'

Robert sighs, running his hands through his thick blond hair in frustration. 'I just can't believe it, y'know? The things he's writing to you - it's disgusting.'

'Be careful, Robert, you're starting to sound jealous,' Aaron points out, watching as Robert's face drops. He enjoys a jealous Robert: it gives him slight hope that there is something there, that Robert really can't stand the idea of Aaron being with someone else.

'So, what, you'd rather I just sit back and let some dirty old man take an unhealthy interest in you?' Robert questions rhetorically. 'It makes me angry if anything, Aaron, so I don't know where you got jealousy from.'

Aaron is silent, regretting his accusation of Robert being jealous. He meant it as a joke. Then his mouth opens and he's ready to do something he rarely does. Apologise.

But Robert holds his hand up to stop him. 'Forget it. You don't need to explain,' he offers, another sigh following as his hands drop back to his sides. 'I just wanna get this bullshit sorted.'

'So you keep saying,' Aaron mumbles, sitting down on the edge of the desk, eyes fixed on Robert still. 'Listen, you said you'll sort it and you clearly haven't,' he continues impatiently. 'So I think it's 'bout time I got involved.'

'You? No chance,' Robert says, shaking his head. He notices Aaron's narrowed eyes and decides to expand, 'What I mean is... well, you're a Dingle.'

'Technically, I'm a Livesy,' Aaron corrects. 'But what's that got to do with anything?'

'I wanna give the old git a bit of a scare, not a funeral,' Robert replies, now edging closer to Aaron. 'You know how your lot can get a bit...' he trails off, thinking his words over carefully, 'out of control.'

Aaron snorts, shaking his head. 'When a job needs doing, we do it - no hesitation,' he tells Robert.

'Exactly,' Robert agrees, 'you lot never stop and think before you do.'

'Yeah, and?' Aaron simply rolls his eyes and shrugs. 'What're you getting at?'

'Nothing,' Robert replies quickly, hoping this conversation doesn't lead into another pathetic argument between himself and Aaron.

He sighs, walking the short distance and putting his hands on Aaron's thighs, pulling them apart giving him access to slide into the gap recently created. He puts both of his hands on either side of the younger boy's neck, his thumbs brushing over his stubbled jawline.

'It just - I love you,' Robert confesses, speaking softly with his face a few inches from Aaron's, 'and I want to be the one to put a stop to it, to prove it to you.'

'You don't need to-'

Robert cuts him off saying, 'I do. I'll do whatever it takes.'

So Aaron nods, given that he hasn't got anything else to argue with.

'And I've realised something,' Robert whispers and takes Aaron's silence as a signal to continue. So he does, 'that you're easily lost.'

'Hang on,' Aaron says, pulling back a little to get a closer look at Robert. 'Are you saying there's a chance I'll go there - with Lawrence?'

'No, of course not,' Robert replies, pulling Aaron's head closer gently by the back of his head, 'I wouldn't let you.'

'As if you'll have a choice anyway.'

'Shut up a minute,' Robert says, growing irritated. 'What I was trying to say, is that I've realised how I don't appreciate you enough. There are and there will be other guys who come along and show an interest in you other than me, and you could start showing an interest in  _them,_ if I don't buck up my ideas.'

Aaron's now frowning. 'I don't get what you're trying to say.'

'I'm saying I choose you,' Robert says. 'After I get this sorted and the right time comes, it's gonna be me and you.'

Aaron bites his lip, taking in what Robert is saying. Then he shakes his head, removing Robert's hands from his neck. 'Don't say it if you don't mean it.'

Robert bats Aaron's hands away and repositions his own back to where they were, only his grip has tightened and is more reassuring:

'I mean it.'

* * *

Aaron’s mind is a battle of conflicting emotions as he walks into a pub full of people later that day. He can’t get Robert off his mind and the promise that was made in the cabin. Does he actually mean what he said, or was he saying what was needed to be said in that situation?

I guess Aaron will just have to find out himself. But all he knows is he can’t take another empty promise from Robert - he’s had enough broken promises to last him a life time - and one, just one more, will definitely push him over the edge. It’ll break him, and it’ll all be Robert’s fault.

He pushes these thoughts as far as he can to the back of his mind, ignoring the irritating sounds coming from the gathered drunk local villagers in the pub and walks straight past, making his way around the bar. His mother’s eyes follow his every move.

‘You’re back late,’ Chas says suspiciously. ‘Any reason in particular?’

'Work can be a bitch,’ is all Aaron says, walking past her and through the back. He hears her asking Alicia to hold the thought before her high-heeled shoes are heard following him.

Aaron’s now in the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, closing the door with his elbow while skilfully popping the can open at the same time. He walks over the sofa and slumps down on it, and he knows his mother his behind him but he chooses not to make eye-contact.

‘You gonna tell me the real reason you’re back late or am I gonna have to force it out of ya?’ Chas is now behind the sofa, her hands resting casually on the back beside Aaron’s head.

‘I told ya.’ Aaron takes a swig of his beer, snatching the remote from the arm of the sofa to change the channel on the sofa.

‘How about I don’t believe it,’ Chas replies, getting no response from Aaron. 

‘Oy, I’m talking to ya,’ she demands. Aaron simply takes another sip, his eyes remaining fixed on the screen, causing his mother’s frustration.

‘Right,’ she walks around and takes the remote, aiming it at the TV, followed by the screen going black. She bangs the remote down on the coffee table and glares at her son. ‘Start talking.’

'I was at work and had to finish off last-minute paperwork. There’s nothing more to say.’

‘I wasn’t born yesterday, Aaron,’ Chas snaps.

‘Clearly,’ Aaron mutters.

Ignoring this, Chas continues, ‘You were with him, weren’t you?’ She pauses and then says something else that causes Aaron’s heart to drop. ‘Or were you with L?’

‘Mum,’ Aaron groans, leaning his head back. ‘What are you-’

‘I saw the letter,’ she explains, cutting him off. ‘Another one came for you today. Who is it?’

Aaron stands up, angry. ‘You went and read my letters?’

‘Oh, I had to,’ Chas sighs, ‘I was worried.’

Aaron shakes his head, leaving his beer on the coffee table beside the remote. ‘Stay out of my business,’ he warns before pushing past her and walking out the room.

‘Aaron,’ Chas is calling but he ignores this and storms into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Before he even has gotten to his bed, or moved anywhere for that matter, he’s pulling out his mobile and searching for a contact. After finding it, he begins typing, half in anger and half in worry.

**Aaron: My mum knows.**

Minutes pass before he gets a reply.

**Robert: How much of it?**

Aaron has now moved to his bed, sitting on the edge of it, his thighs bumping nervously in rhythm.

**Aaron: Not everything. But she’s onto me. You need to sort it.**

R **obert: Trust me, I’m trying.**

Aaron scoffs and shakes his head at this message, because he highly doubt Robert is trying, or was even thinking about it until he got the text from Aaron. All Aaron can imagine is Robert snuggled up to his wife, acting the loving husband.

So Aaron sends one last text.

**Aaron: If you don’t have it sorted by tomorrow, I’m stepping in. And that’s a promise I’m making.**

And believe him, it’s not an empty promise either.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

______________________

**Author’s Note:**

_I do realise how I’m making pretty much most of this story about Aaron and Robert, where Lachlan is hardly involved, but stay tuned because in future parts, there’ll be some huge Lachlan and Aaron scenes that I’m dreading writing, to be honest, but they’re on their way nevertheless. Huge thanks if you’ve been reading._

_\- Jess, x_

 

 


	5. Explaining To Do

Aaron beats at Home Farm’s door with his fists, pounding away with so much disappointment which had quickly turned to anger. He’s not going anywhere until he gets an answer - whether it’s from Robert, Lawrence, Chrissie, or even the brat of the house - he doesn’t care who he has to have a go at, as long as he gets all the building-up anger out on someone before he loses control and ends up doing something stupid like outing Lawrence for what he really is.

Just as Aaron’s fists are colliding with the door, he hears somebody shuffling behind it. He takes a step back and waits, his eyes narrowed and he’s suddenly nervous because, depending on who’s behind that door, he could be in for a real treat.

Nope - he was thinking too soon.

‘What the hell are you playin’ at?’ Robert hisses, immediately dragging Aaron into the passage by the younger boy’s arm, kicking the door closed behind them. ‘Chrissie asleep upstairs.’

'Get off,’ Aaron spits, jerking his arm out of Robert’s grasp. ‘I warned you,’ he whispers, watching Robert’s face fall. ‘If you didn’t grow a pair and tell the old man how it is, I’d step in - so here I am.’

‘I’m doing all I can,’ Robert whispers loudly, frustrated at the new problem he has to deal with.

‘Whatever, Robert, I’m sick of the games,’ Aaron replies. He pushes past Robert and makes his way down the passage, having remembered what room was what from the last time he’d spent a week here.

‘You can’t just-’ 

‘Can’t just what?’ Aaron shouts, spinning around to find Robert is right on his heels.

Robert sighs, ‘You can’t just go in there and shout your mouth of. He’ll only deny it.’

‘I reckon he’ll take the safer route and confess.’

Aaron continues to make his way to Lawrence’s office, a worried Robert right behind him, doing everything he can to stop Aaron. But Aaron has simply had enough of Robert talking him around things, lying and manipulating. Now it’s in Aaron’s hands.

He doesn’t even knock on Lawrence’s office door and walks straight in. The old man is sitting at his desk when Aaron and Robert walk in, his head snapping up from his paperwork at the sound of his own door smacking against the wall.

Aaron makes his way towards Lawrence slowly, giving the man a chance to realise what’s going on.

Lawrence simply shakes his head. ‘I really haven’t got time for this,’ he sighs. ‘If you’re here about-’

‘You know what I’m here about,’ Aaron growls, ‘and sorry to break it to ya so harshly, but not into men who can give me their full experiences with the dinosaurs.’

Lawrence is hurt, gasping at Aaron’s words. ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘You see, it’s not secret that I’m gay,’ Aaron begins, ‘and I’m freakin’ proud of it. But I won’t sit around and let some dirty pervert think he has a shot.’

‘The letters aren’t from me,’ Lawrence snaps, now standing up, his hands on his desk. ‘Give me credit, kid - you really think I’ll make a move on someone young enough to be my grandson?’

‘Didn’t stop you with Robert over there,’ Aaron reminds and Lawrence eyes are wide.

‘How do you know...’

‘Robert and I, we have this special bond,’ Aaron cuts across him.

‘That - he got the wrong idea, all right?’ Lawrence stammers, shooting daggers at Robert before turning his gaze back on Aaron. ‘I’m straight; I have a wife - and kids!’

‘It proves nothin’,’ Aaron spits. ‘Don’t worry, Edna’s filled me in on all the gory details about you an’ - Harold, was it?’

'I don’t need this from you,’ Lawrence says, panicked. ‘Now get out of my office - both of you.’

‘I ain’t goin’ anywhere,’ Aaron growls, his fists slamming down on the desk, making Lawrence flinch.

‘Easy,’ Robert says slowly, now standing right behind Aaron with his hands on the fuming boy’s back to calm him down. But it only makes things worse.

‘Don’t touch me,’ Aaron warns, shaking Robert off him. He glares straight at Lawrence. ‘I’m going,’ he says firmly, ‘but if your pathetic fantasies about me don’t stop, I’ll make sure your daughter and the whole village know exactly what you are. Understand?’

‘You’ve got the wrong person,’ Lawrence tells him, a slight bit of hope in his voice that Aaron will believe him.

‘Course I ‘ave,’ Aaron says with sarcasm. ‘You watch yourself because next time I won’t be so nice.’ He turns on his heels, pushing past Robert and making his way out the door. And just as he’s making his way down the stairs, Chrissie comes out of her bedroom, yawning.

Confused, she finds herself in her father’s office, looking from Lawrence to Robert in suspicion. ‘What was Aaron doing here? Don’t tell me the car’s playing up again,’ she sighs.

‘Nah,’ Robert replies, though his eyes never leave Lawrence’s, ‘he was here because your old man decided to get himself involved with a Dingle - big mistake.’

Chrissie’s confusion now turns to worry. ‘Oh, Dad, what have you done?’

* * *

Aaron has been avoiding Robert for the next couple of days.

If he’d stop by the garage, he’d make sure they were in ear-shot of Cain, Dan, Debbie, or Ross, deliberately so Robert wouldn’t be able to talk about what he wants to talk about. And if he’d stop by the scrapyard, he’d have Adam see to him and if it’s about “business” like Robert claims it is, it shouldn’t matter who it talks to. Then if he’d stop by the pub, Chas will tell him to do one and instead of telling her to leave it, Aaron lets her.

So Robert gives up.

He’s just gotten home from another day of trying to get Aaron’s attention. He’d even done a repeat of their first moment together and pretended to have his car playing up just so Aaron would see to it, but instead of Aaron seeing to it, he got Dan to. Then he felt like a right pillock when there turned out to actually be nothing wrong with it.

This is exactly what Aaron wants and Robert hates it.

Blocking Aaron out of his mind, Robert makes his way through the living-room to do some work to take his mind off of making a fool out of himself.

‘You seen my laptop?’ Robert asks his wife grumpily, looking over at the coffee table, seeing his laptop was gone from where he’d left it.

Chrissie looks up from her magazine. ‘I said Lucky could borrow it.’

‘Should’ve asked me first,’ Robert snaps, now worried as to what Lachlan has come across.

‘His one’s at the shop getting fixed,’ Chrissie explains. ‘I didn’t think you’d mind.’

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. ‘Look, I don’t,’ he sighs, ‘but I’ve got work to do so I need it back.’

‘Okay, so go get it from his room,’ Chrissie suggests with a frown. ‘I assume it’s up there.’

Without another word, Robert makes his way up to Lachlan’s room. He knocks on the door a couple of times and when he doesn’t get an answer, he walks in. His eyes dart over to the desk and he approaches, seeing that his laptop is resting there, half-open.

It’s not until he pulls the laptop up that he sees exactly what Lachlan has been going on. His USB stick is plugged in and Robert is getting every last detail of Lachlan’s life.

He feels sick.

The gay pornography is the highlight of his history... but something else he sees makes his weak and he feels like he’s ready to kill a bitch. Several sneaky pictures of Aaron are in a single file - Aaron at the garage, Aaron having a pint at the pub, Aaron walking the village - it’s all there, every moment of Aaron you could think of. It makes Robert wonder how Lachlan was doing all this right in front of his eyes.

Then a pang of guilt hits him like a ton of bricks when he realises he’d accused the wrong person. But, what with it being Robert Sugden, the guilt doesn’t last much longer and it’s replaced with anger and jealousy. Lawrence is out the picture and Robert has no apology in store for him either.

He’s about to pull the USB out of his computer when there’s footsteps coming towards the room. He barely has a chance to move before he’s faced with Lachlan is standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

'You’ve got some explaining to do.’

-TO BE CONTINUED-

____________________

Author’s Note:

I think I’ve got some explaining to do as to why I’ve not updating this fan fiction.. I’m really sorry, guys and I know I kept you waiting. I don’t think I have a good enough excuse but I have been really busy. 

But here it finally fucking is - ENJOY!

(The next part is most likely gonna be a LONG one and the ending and I’ll make it as exciting as I can. You know what? Here’s a hint: when Aaron and Lachlan get in a car together, it doesn’t go so well.. It’ll either come tonight or tomorrow - for definite!)


	6. Risky Move

Robert's mind isn't quite registering properly.

Lachlan is staring right back at him from the doorway, his eyes wide and puppy-like. He looks so innocent, like he couldn't be capable of something so sick as stalking another man. Then Robert realises: he's known it from the start, that the entire White clan weren't wired correctly, each having something extremely wrong with them. Robert's far from perfect, but he at least knows when to draw the line - sort of.

But still, this isn't about Robert and his ways; this is about Lachlan and his disgust life-choices. How could he have it in him to invade someone's privacy like he has done to Aaron, how can he go around acting like nothing is wrong when he knows full-well that it is, because as far as Aaron's concerned, whoever's doing this is sick and twisted and needs help. Lachlan needs help.

'You're gay?' is all Robert manages, still pointing towards the sickening nudity on his laptop screen. 'Answer the question,' he then snaps when Lachlan remains silent.

'You can't tell anyone,' Lachlan panics, walking further into his bedroom. 'Please,' he begs, coming to a halt when Robert takes a step back. 'Aaron isn't ready for anybody to know about me and him.'

'You and him?' Robert laughs bitterly, shaking his head at the pathetic excuse. 'There is no you and him,' he warns, pressing a finger to his temple. 'It's all in here,' he says, 'it's all in that sick mind of yours.'

'You're wrong!' Lachlan cries. 'You don't understand; nobody does. What Aaron and I have, it's love. We've got just as much right to it as you and Mum.'

'Aaron's a grown man,' Robert growls, his anger boiling in his veins, 'you're a child. Aaron will go down for it because it's wrong - it's disgusting and freaking illegal. I'm sorry to have to break it to you but Aaron's not that type. He's not even available.'

'You don't know what you're talking about,' Lachlan says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 'I can feel it when he's around me, when he looks at me. He wants me just as much as I want him! Even when he's sleeping, I can tell I'm all he ever dreams about.'

‘Hang on, you’ve watched him sleep?’ Robert seethes, pushing at Lachlan’s chest so he stumbles backwards. ‘Do you not realise how wrong that is? ... Do you!’ He jabs at his chest again, ‘Open your eyes, Lachlan, you’re committing an offence. You can and will do time for this, that’s if Aaron doesn’t kill you first.

’Kill me? He won’t do that ‘cause he loves me!’ Lachlan screams in hurt. He takes a deep breath to calm down, forcing a smile. ‘You know what? You say what you like, Robert, call it what you please, but you’re wrong. He tells me all the time, that there’s nobody else but me, that I-’ 

Without thinking, Robert throws a punch, his fist connecting harshly to Lachlan's jaw and he falls to the ground. His hands are rubbing at the abused spot as he looks up, eyes wide with shock.

'I'd apologise,' Robert says, looking down evilly, 'but you had it coming.'

Lachlan wastes no time, standing back up and brushing down his clothes. He glares at Robert, teeth gritted. 'Hit me all you like but I won't change. I love Aaron and he loves me. Learn to live with it.'

'No, you're gonna stop,' Robert threatens. 'If you so much as look at Aaron, I'll have everyone knowing just how dangerous you are, how twisted your mind works. You'll be finished, kid.' He turns around and grabs his laptop, tucking it under his arm. 'I mean it, put a stop to it before I make your life unbearable.'

Glaring, Lachlan says, 'My USB?'

Stopping in the doorway, Robert looks at the USB before he turns to Lachlan. 'Best if I keep it, ay? Wouldn't want your mum coming across it, would we? It's not like you're gonna need it anymore.'

Lachlan watches Robert leaving, a tear crawling down his cheeks. Whatever he is told, Lachlan is still determined to be with Aaron, not letting anything stand in his way.

* * *

Later that evening, after the street lighting had darkened, Aaron starts making his way home after a long day’s work at the scrapyard.

He’s not even two minutes away from his home, The Woolpack, when a hand claps onto his mouth, dragging him around the corner easily. He’s about to throw his first punch, and then the person pushes him up against the wall and he’s staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of Robert Sugden.

‘Robert,’ Aaron breathes out, leaning his head back against the wall. ‘The hell you playin’ at?’

Robert simply laughs while staring at the beautiful boy who is trapped between his figure and the wall, Robert’s knee pressing against him to be sure he doesn’t move.

‘Wouldn’t be laughin’ if I punched your lights out, would ya?’

‘Sorry,’ he apologises, though he doesn’t sound very apologetic. After a couple of seconds, Robert pulls himself together. ‘Listen, I wanted to tell you something.’

‘Ever heard of a phone?’ Aaron hisses.

‘Quite bitching and listen,’ Robert goes on, rolling his eyes. ‘I’ve sorted it.’

‘You what? Lawrence?’ Aaron questions and when Robert’s smile widens, he takes it as a yes and nods his head in appreciation. ‘All right, nice. What’s next then?’

‘Wait for things to calm down,’ Robert replies, his hand rest in ton Aaron’s cheeks, stoking the stubbled skin. ‘Then when the right moment comes, I’ll leave her. It’ll be just me and you.’

‘I don’t believe you.’ Sighing, Robert leans forward and presses his lips to Aaron’s, not rushed or rough like they’re used to, and instead are sharing a loving slow moment that even Aaron can’t deny craving more of.

‘Then let me prove it to you,’ Robert whispers. Aaron melts into Robert’s touch, allowing it as Robert moves in for more, allowing his lips to be kissed passionately by the older bloke.

Everything is completely forgotten about when he gets this kind of attention from Robert. Robert’s fingers snake around the back of Aaron’s head, pulling him in further to deepen the kiss, their lips colliding with such force, tongues shooting for dominance. Nobody wins because they’re just so damn competitive.

Panting, they finally pull away and stare into the other one’s eyes.

Aaron captures Robert’s lips in his once more, lingering there for a second before he pulls back and says in a weak tone, ‘Don’t let me down.’

‘I won’t.’

_Let’s hope Robert doesn’t break this promise, because he’ll break Aaron all at the same time, and does he really want to be held responsible a second time if his next relapse comes about?_

* * *

‘Robert knows.’

Lachlan is keeping his voice to a whisper but sounds louder than intended because of the dead silence. He wipes the spilling tears with the pads of his thumb, his eyes remaining on the sleeping figure ahead of him and even though the room is a shade of dark, the bright lap in the corner shows the perfection of who it is under the covers.

Beautiful, fragile, Aaron Livesy.

 

'I've tried,' Lachlan sobs, gently stroking the arm of a peacefully sleeping Aaron. 'But Robert won't let us be together - he doesn't see it like we do.' He bites his lip, watching as Aaron stirs a little, his lips slightly parting. 'God, you're so beautiful,' Lachlan then says, his hands moving up to cup Aaron's face. 'I get to say that 'cause you're mine, whether Robert likes it or not.'

Lachlan's hands drop after Aaron's head twitches as he licks his lips, and Lachlan watches over him nervously, sighing with relief when it's clear that Aaron remains in a deep sleep.

'I'm sorry it has to be like this,' Lachlan continues after a while, voice low and slightly deeper than usual. 'It's the age difference,' he sighs. 'They won't think I'm mature enough - but I am! I can be, I mean. For you, Aaron, I'll do anything for you.'

He sighs yet again. 'I need to see you,' he hesitates, eyes flicking up to Aaron's face before adding, 'properly.' As if receiving permission, Lachlan slowly pulls down the covers to below Aaron's waist, eventually revealing his bare torso.

Lachlan gasps, more tears freely spilling. 'Look at it,' he whispers, chewing on his bottom lip as he examines the fading-but-visable red lines scattered up his front. 'You're hurting yourself for me,' he continues, 'because they won't let us be happy. It's not fair; everyone has a right to love who they want. C'mere, I'll make you feel better.' He leans up, brushing his lips gently against Aaron's still ones, lingering there before he pulls away, a satisfied smile on his face. 'It's amazing how a simple touch of someone's lips can get you all warm inside.'

He places his hands on Aaron's stomach, a soft touch over the permanent scars. 'Does it make you feel warm, too?' he asks to the silence, smiling as if he'd gotten a reply. 'I thought so,' he mutters. 'Our love really is special... and everyone out there just don't understand; they're too much against it. But I won't let you hurt anymore, not for me. How about I make your feel good instead?' His eyes travel down Aaron's body, settling on his shorts where his bulge is visible. 'Like right now.'

Again, without permission, Lachlan's hands head further down Aaron's sleeping figure, brushing over his bulge ever so slightly. It's when he pushes down on the private part that he gets an annoyed grunt and a small stir from the older boy who is completely oblivious as to what's going on.

'Shh,' Lachlan says, nervous. 'It'll be okay.'

He slips his hand in Aaron's shorts, immediately feeling his member. Biting his lip, Lachlan strokes at the length, feeling himself getting turned on by the touch, and even when Aaron stirs, he continues...

'Robert...' Aaron mumbles quietly, grunting.

Finding himself angry, Lachlan's hand movements pause and he looks up. 'It's not - it's Lachlan.'

That's when Aaron's eyes shoot open.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

________________________

**Author's Note:**   
**I know I said I was gonna make this the last chapter, but I wanna cut it into pieces and bring out a few more chapters before the end. Gotta keep all you lovely people waiting for the reactions and what not.. ;)**

**All the love for this beautiful fandom <3 x**


End file.
